1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to birthing aids and more specifically to a birthing aid that permits the patient to assume a more comfortable position during the birthing process and become productively engaged in the most painful and difficult stage of the birthing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,975 shows a birthing chair whereby during delivery the patient may grasp handgrips that are an integral part of the arm of the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,578 shows a handgrip for a birthing bed.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,460 shows a birthing chair equipped with gripping handles.
Accordingly, one object and advantage of the present invention is to provide means by which a patient, who is ready to push during labor, may assume a more efficient position while delivering a baby.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the patient can maintain the more efficient position without assistance.
Another object and advantage of this invention is that the birthing aid may be configured and placed in use in accordance with the unique anatomical shape of the individual patient.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuing description of it.
While enduring childbirth, there is a natural tendency for a patient who is experiencing an uncontrollable urge to push, to assume a supine or semi-supine position. This enables her to hold her head up, curl her spine, and draw her legs toward her body. Patients who have had a regional anesthesia and who consequently do not experience the urge to push still have to expel the baby from the birth canal. These patients may also assume the semi-supine position. In this manner, pressure from the contractions the patient is experiencing is most efficiently transmitted to the birth canal. To assume this attitude, the patient uses her hands to draw her legs as close to her body as possible, subject to the restraint imposed by her protuberant abdomen. During the exhausting childbirth process, the patient often has difficulty in maintaining a grip on her legs. In some instances, an attendant or relative may offer assistance by holding the patient""s legs in the most favorable position.
The present invention, henceforth called a birthing aid, comprises a rectangularly shaped band of compliant material dimensioned to overlap the shin, or alternatively, the thigh area of the patient""s leg. The opposing side of each end of the band is terminated with a strip of complimentary hook-and-pile material such as Velcro(copyright) that secures the mounted band in place. An alternate disposable embodiment utilizes a quick-drying adhesive or instant glue to secure the mounted band in place.
The band further includes a grip comprised of a suitably dimensioned strip of compliant material secured at each end by attaching means to the outer surface of the mounted band and positioned so that when a birthing aid is wrapped about each shin or thigh of the patient, the grips are optimally located for reach by that particular patient, thereby providing her with a secure and tractable purchase.
In this manner, the improved hold afforded to the patient by the birthing aid will allow her to comfortably and independently maintain the preferred drawn-up leg position during the childbirth process.